The Story of Lily Evans
by XXJilyForeverXX
Summary: If someone had told me I would marry James Christopher Potter one day, I would roll on the floor and laugh my head off. And if someone said that one day my son would defeat the Dark Lord I would tell them they had watched too much T.V. Little did I know that this would all come true some day.
1. Never Say Never

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING**

"Lily, wake up now it's 7:30, you'll be late for the first day of fifth grade." I groaned as my mum pulled down my blue lacy curtains to reveal the sun frowning down on me as if it was disappointed on my "waking up" skills. "Petunia is ready dear," mum said as she snatched away my blankets. I whimpered as I hugged my body closer to my bed. Mum rolled her eyes, "Oh Lily don't be so dramatic!" "I'm not" I murmured to no one in particular. I groaned one last time before I got up and trudged down the stairs to get ready for the oh-so-exciting school year with Ms. Stickler.

Rumor has it she's so strict and mean that even Roger, the bad boy, behaves. Now that's saying something.

Well I might as well be riding to my death I'll tell you a bit about myself. The first thing you need to know about me is that I'm not normal.

For example, once during second grade I made this kid's hair turn hot pink, in third grade made a teacher begin screaming "Moo Moo Moo."

Pretty hilarious to tell you the truth... Anyways

In fourth grade, I made the principal start dancing with our teacher to the tango... You get the idea.

Oh look we're here I thought as well pulled into the driveway in front of a red brick building that screamed school.

"C'mon Lily don't want to be late do you?" My dad asked as he pulled my backpack out of the trunk. "Please hurry up Lily" my sister Petunia begged, for she loved school.

Actually dad that sounds like a really good idea, I thought as I walked up the stairs with an excited Petunia bounding ahead of me to the classroom. As I turned the knob I dropped everything as I looked inside the room:only one thought entered my mind never say never.

There was a bloody owl flapping inside the classroom with a letter that read on the back with emerald ink, "To Ms. Lily Evans."

Gosh I was so embarrassed but also confused since no one seemed to see the owl. As if it was... Magic!

"Ms. Evans if you would be so kind to sit down now!" barked Ms. Stickler.

I sat down with my face burning the same color as my hair. Once Ms, Stickler turned around, I carefully pulled out the letter.

As I kept on reading I knew something for sure:I was a witch!

Please review this is my first fanfiction and please tell me if I should update. Thank you!


	2. Good Bye Tuney

My face beamed as I ran home to tell my mum. "Lily wait up," I heard Sev run towards me as he tried to catch up to me.

Oh by the way, Sev is my BEST friend ever

"Is it true that you got the acceptance letter from Hogwarts?" Sev asked me still breathless. "Yep!" I proudly showed him my letter from my backpack. "Did you get one?" I questioned. He also showed me his letter. "We could be in the same house, Lily" Severus said to me, his usually pit like eyes shining with excitement. I looked at him in confusion.

He then explained the different houses in Hogwarts. According to him, Slytherin was the best house. However, I kind of liked the house Gryffindor. Sev also said there were such people as muggles, people who are non magical, and people who were muggleborns like me, people whp come from non magical families. "Does it make a difference," I asked scared that the people at Hogwash – I mean Hogwarts would have anything against me because of my blood. Severus hesitated before looking at my wide, frightened emerald eyes before saying confidently "No, there's no difference at all." I sighed in relief. Eventually, after talking about Hogwarts for few more minutes I ran home to tell my parents and sister, Petunia (AKA Tuney) about my letter.

**15 minutes later…**

"Sorry sweetie, but I think someone is just pulling a prank on you there's no such thing as witchcraft," my mum kept on saying to me. Tears were streaming down my face "Then what about all those weird things that always happens to me?" I screamed "Mum, I always knew I was different, please can we please just go?" I pleaded. My mum sighed "Fine" she said.

"You're a freak Lily!" My sister shouted at me "Go to your school of freaks and never come back you freak!" she shouted as she ripped off the friendship necklaces we had ever since we were four. "Tuney wait!" I called after her as I sprinted up the stairs. I tried the door… no good it was locked. "Tuney you can go with me to Hogwarts, I'll write a letter to Professor Dumbledore for you." The door creaked open a tiny bit. "You'd do that for me Lily?" she asked me with wide eyes. "Of course" I said "You're my sister."

I hurried into my room told the owl to hold on for just 10 minutes. The owl hooted importantly like it had better things to do then wait for an 11 year old girl. I just sat at my desk for a short while composing a letter inside my head.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I just want to say that my parents are letting me go to Hogwarts! Is there any way my sister Petunia can come with me?

Soon to become your student,

Lily Evans

I tied the piece of parchment carefully to the owl's leg. Almost 10 minutes later another owl came in. This owl, unlike the other one that was small and brown, was bog and majestic looking with its chestnut golden feathers and wide yellow eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. The owl held out its leg for me, I read the letter.

Dear Miss Evans,

To the answer for your question, no I'm afraid your sister may not got to Hogwarts, for she has no magical abilities. I'm sorry for any complications that might happen.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "So does the letter say I can go?" my sister asked me. I turned around in my chair slowly and said "Petunia, I'm sor-" before my sister started to cry. I put an arm around her hoping to provide some comfort, but she just swat my arm away. "Ughh, I hate you! Why can't I for once be the special one. Why do you always come home with trophies while I get golden stars! Why can't I be the one who makes Mum and Dad proud! Why! Why!" she screamed before running out of my room crying into her hands.

I stood there frozen trying to make the guilty feeling in my stomach go down, but I couldn't. Miss Perfect-At-Everything-She-Does couldn't. I felt my knees buckle and started crying until there were no more tears left to shed.

As I turned on the water for a hot bath, my fingers found the necklace Petunia and I had made.

**Flashback**

"_Tuney look at it, two necklaces." I picked up one, it was a simple necklace made out of yarn and green beads. Petunia came over and picked up the other one. "These could be our friendship necklaces Lily!" She said excited of the thought. I nodded and put a necklace around her while she put one around me. We looked at each other and started to giggle._

**End of Flashback**

I smiled sadly while carefully taking off the clasp. The yarn had worn a lot, yes but I had never even thought of ever throwing away. I kept the necklace close to my heart and whispered, "I'll always be there for you Tuney, even if you won't be there."

Please review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks!


End file.
